Moments
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: "Maybe fate is on her side." Sad story. Took me two days to write o . R&R?


_One. That's how many minutes it takes Leah to loose her brother. Their standing the mall at Forks, she's standing next to some shoes, and he's next to the shirts. She has no idea what's going to happen next._

_"Oh. my. god. Who would wear these?" She holds up some brown boots, and Seth laughs before holding up a hidious white and yellow shirt._

_"I feel ya sis." He says laughing. Leah's phone beeps, she pulls it out of her pocket, the slight grin still on her face. **Embry:Hey, want to have a 'moment' later? **Leah smiles, 'moment' is code for sex. She starts typing. **Moment. Yeah, I'll text ya when I'm done at the mall with Seth./ **And then it happens. _

_Seth's got that look. **That. Fucking. Look.** She holds her breath. Seth looks at her and says two simple words. Two words that break her heart._

_"I imprinted." And then he looks at the girl. She's got light red hair, thin, perfect smile. She'd look perfect next to Seth. But Leah doesn't give a shit. She hates her, she took her damn brother._

_So Leah takes out her phone. **Moment. Now. Don't care where. Just somewhere./  
><strong>She ends up crying as soon as his lips touch hers.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two. Weeks is how long it's been since Seth imprinted. Leah hasn't talked to Embry since then, she sits in her room the whole time, re-reading letters from Sam before he imprinted. The girls name is Melissa. Melissa and Seth. <em>

_"Leah, please open the door." Leah's surprised at the voice, she never expected them to send **him.**_

_"Get outta here Edward." She orders, Edward sighs before just opening the door himself. She fills her mind with hurtful, horrible thoughts. He sees through it._

_"Stop hiding Leah...I'm going to make you a promise." He says softly as he sits on her bed. "I'll be here if you ever need me." He says firmly. She knows he's not lying, his face says it all. _

_"Don't leave me." She says, and then she lets her tears fall. Edward holds her while she cries, and he'll never admit it but it broke his unbeating heart._

_"I won't." He tells her as he rubs her back. She cries for what seems like forever to both of them.  
>She runs away when Edward goes home.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Three. Days is how long Leah's been gone. She's in LA. She realizes she needs a mindless fuck, and it's LA, so she goes to a random club in the hottest dress she can find and waits. <em>

_"Can I buy you a drink?" Some guy asks. Leah accepts. He looks well enough. _

_"I'm Mark." He tells her after she has four drinks. She nods slowly, wondering what her name should be._

_"Scarlet." She settles on, it fits her well enough. _

_"Can I take you home, Scarlet?" Leah goes home with him. She tears off his shirt, and bites his neck. _

_He's no Embry, but she settles. Afterwards her phone beeps and she mindlessly grabs it. **Embry;I miss you. **She debates on wheither to answer or not. **I wish you were the one laying next to me./  
><strong>She stays with Mark that night.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Four. Months is how long it's been since Leah last phased. It's hard as hell, but working out and yoga seems to help. She's been dating the Mark guy for a while. She knows he's not who she wants, but she tries. <em>

_Mark comes over one night, Leah makes them dinner. Sometimes in moments like these she tries to think that it's Embry here with her, but everytime he talks he ruins it. _

_It's the samething everynight. He comes over, she pretends, he ruins it, she pretends again, she cleans up after they eat, they move to the bedroom, she pretends harder. _

_"Would you like to go to the bedroom?" Mark asks, as if he has to. He knows what will happen. She nods slowly, and then walks into the room. Her eyes are closed tighty as she pretends he's Embry, and he reachs to her pants. Then it all stops._

_"Um...your bleeding...like, in a girly way." He stutters, and Leah's heart jumps._

_"What?" She screams and shoves him back. She's pretty sure if he wasn't there she would of cried. The first person she tells is Embry. **Period!(=./ **Is all she says, he'll understand. She runs around her bathroom in joy as she cluches her phone waiting for him to answer.  
>He never answers.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Five. Hours was how long Leah sat in her bathroom, waiting for him to reply. It's been two months since she sent him that text, and he never texts her. She doesn't know what else to do, so she texts Edward. <strong>Period happened two months ago, Embry's ignoring me, I'm so excited Edward, why won't he answer? **_

_But then a funny thing happens, Edward doesn't reply either. She's pretty sure it takes longer to stop being a wolf, and for a second (just a second!) she thinks maybe fates on her side. So when Edward doesn't reply, she cries. _

_She cries because Edward promised. Edward promised to be there, and Leah believed him. She took a chance and believe him. And then he just doesn't answer when she needs him?_

_She cries because Sam broke every promise he ever made her. Her heart was in his hands, and he broke it along with every promise. And then he got his happy ending when she didn't._

_But mostly, she cries because she broke all the promises she made to herself. Promises to never get attached to anyone, friendly or more. But most importantly, the promise to let herself be happy._

_Now Leah hasn't been home for six months, so when Mark begs her to meet her famiy she almost phases. After two days of begging, she finally just gives up. Maybe it's time to go home.  
>Mark proposes that night. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Six. That's how many times Leah hugs Seth. Her family didn't come to her wedding, mostly because she just doesn't really <strong>love <strong>Mark. She knows they were hurt, but she was to._

_Seth pulls on her long hair, it's far past her sholders now. And he smiles, he tells her he loves it. Embry stares on, and wishes he could hold her. Atleast for one second. _

_Leah doesn't know why she said yes to Mark. She doesn't love him, she's pretty sure he doesn't love her. So why? She doesn't want to be alone anymore. _

_She's tired of being alone and watching everyone including her brother (mostly her brother) happy with their damn imprints. She wants an imprint._

_She wants someone who looks at her like she's the most perfect thing ever. She realized one day that's how Embry looks at her. Needless to say it terrifed her._

_She likes it though. Glances that make her heart jump. She knows she loves Embry. But she's comletely tired, annoyed and utterly **done** with being alone.  
>So when Mark hits her, she just covers it up.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Seven. That's how many times Leah had to put makeup over bruises on her face and body. But on one certain day, when Mark hits her and then goes to calm down, Embry sees.<em>

_"Whatcha doin'?" He asks casually, she drops the makeup and jumps. That's when he sees it. The half covered bruise on her cheek. He explodes. _

_"He did that to you?" His eyes filled wit worry and anger, and Leah didn't know what to do. She begun cleaning the floor of the power she had dropped._

_"Don't tell anyone." Is all she can say. He nods, but his expression tells her that he still wants answers. So she gives him them. But she lied when she said it was the first time._

_"Our secret?" She whispers. She sighs when he doesn't answer, and leans back on the couch. She holds back tears when he sits up and looks at her bruise._

_"Our secret." He says as he gently touches her cheek. And that does it. She can't hold back anymore, she held her breath and put her hands in his hair, toying with it.  
>She sealed their secret with more then a kiss.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Eight. That's how many times Leah cheats on Mark with Embry. She doesn't know why, but she keeps it up. And she keeps putting makeup over brusies. <em>

_"Why do you deal with it?" Embry asks softly as she lays with her arms around him. "Your so damn strong Leah. How can you let him hit you?" He's worried, his voice says it all._

_"Cause he can't imprint." She says with a sigh. She wonders why he's with her, she's married, he has a girlfriend. She's not worth it._

_"I wish you were mine Leah." His voice is true, and very sad. Leah doesn't know how to reply, what do you say to something like that? _

_So she sits silently for a while, just hugging him close because in a little bit Embry and her will have to go seperate ways. She listens to the sound of his breathing, and his heart. Then something slips out without warning._

_"I wish I was yours to." She whispers quietly. She hears his heart sped up, and she's pretty sure hers did to. All to soon she's going back to her husband.  
>She purposely cuts her thigh.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Nine. That's how many weeks it takes Mark to realize Leah's cheating on him. He walks into his home two hours early and finds Leah and Embry tangled together. <em>

_"How long has this been going on?" He screams at them. Leah doesn't know what to say or do. She fights back tears, she knows he'll hit her. She just wonders if he'll make Embry leave first. And she really hopes not._

_"Nine weeks." Embry answers. And that's all it takes. Mark slaps Leah straight in her face. She refuses to let her tears drop, he's seen her cry to many times already._

_"Don't do that!" Embry yells, and just like that he's there. He pulls Leah away, sitting her on the bed. He just stares down Mark, it's like he's in wolf form and showing he's domaniant. Mark backs down._

_"Give me my ring you slut." He demands, Leah gladly takes it off and shoves it at him with a glare. He leaves saying he'll get his things later. Leah feels like she can finally breathe again. She goes outside and phases._

_"Will you be mine?" Embry asks once Leah calms down. She answers him with a kiss. Leah feels like her again, and she's finally with who she's wanted.  
>Leah is finally okay.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Ten. That's how many days Leah is with Embry before he imprints and leaves her. <em>

_"I'm sorry." He tells her. Tears are falling down her face, sobs erupting out of her. Embry is crying as well. He truly is sorry, he loves her. But he just can't._

_"Just. Go." Leah orders firmly. She cries harder when he acctually gets up and leaves. She doesn't really have anyone, so she goes the one place she can think of._

_"He imprinted." Is all she says as soon as she sees him. His family is gone, it's just him, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. She doesn't care that their all watching her cry._

_"I'm here." Is all he says. She sobs and he hugs her tightly. In her mind she's thinking of her cuts, not caring that he can hear it all. Their on the floor and she's crying so hard._

_"You have to stop." He tells her, she's sceaming in her mind. Why? He knows he can't help her. So when Jasper walks into the house and almost falls down from her intense feelings, Edward knows it's bad.  
>Leah makes a final cut that night that ends her life.<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GOSH! Theres is something wrong with me! I write to many sad things. =(. And for some reason these always start with a SethLeah thing xD. Reveiws?~Flossy.**_


End file.
